My Heart, My Love, My Everything
by Kandon Kuuson
Summary: Sequel to Everything. Tony and Ziva have a secret will Gibbs find out. Fluffy Tiva. Oneshot Enjoy :


_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that appear in the TV show. I wish I did, then I would get Tony and Ziva together and kill off Jeanne. They are owned by Belisarius Production and CBS. Any original characters that appear in the story are all mine, cool!_

_A/N: This idea came to me one morning before work. I got the idea from __**Jeffrey Archer's**__ novel __**Honour Among Thieves**__. The scene suits the one-shot. Big thanks to my friend and beta, EmyPink. Em, you make this story make sense, thanks for your awesome betaing skills. Sequel to __**Everything**__. Fluffy Tiva! Read and Review. Enjoy._

_Rating: T for insinuated sexual references _

Soft morning light flooded into the bedroom. Two people lay in the large Queen Size bed. Both were naked under the sheets. Only one was awake. Anthony DiNozzo lay watching her, his head propped up in the palm of his hand, watching the woman sleep peacefully beside him.

He made no move to get close. He had been in a similar situation a couple of years ago. A muzzle of a SIG Sauer had been pressed to his head that time. He had learnt not to tempt fate since. Ziva David was lying beside him, quietly breathing. The soft morning light slowly began to crawl up the sheet that covered both Tony and Ziva. Tony didn't even notice. Ziva stirred, but did not wake. She lay on her front. Her hair splayed across the pillow, with a few strands falling beautifully across her face.

His eyes flicked to the small, gold band on her left hand. He grinned as he examined the simple gold band on his own left hand.

'_Gibbs be damned! There's no going back now and I'm not planning a divorce anytime soon,' _he thought.

Tony and Ziva had impulsively gone and gotten married yesterday afternoon. It had been a five-minute decision, but both knew they had made a lifelong commitment.

'_I just hope to God that I don't screw this marriage up!' _Tony's eyes flicked to Ziva's hand under her pillow. '_I'd be dead!' _

Ziva lay there so quietly, her breath coming softly as she slept. When Tony had first met Ziva, he had naturally been attracted to her. The undressing of her with his eyes on many occasions had brought about the delicious idea of her physique underneath. However, last night had really taken his breath away. After she had removed the plain, blue dress she had worn, Tony had stood stunned in disbelief. He gazed at her perfect form, taking it in as much as he could.

Tony pulled back the single sheet that covered them both. He admired the sight that had taken his breath away the night before. His eyes ran down her length and then returned to the smooth olive skin of her back, and down the long, shapely legs. His hands were like a kid's who wanted to unwrap every present in his pillowcase on the Christmas morning.

He ran a finger down her shoulders to the small of her back, resting on the two dimples above her bottom. He bent down and kissed the dimples. Ziva let out a pleasurable sigh. Tony moved back to his original position. Ziva rolled across so that she pressed up against her husband.

"That was nice. Why did you stop?" Ziva asked, smiling at him seductively.

Tony grinned. "Sorry, I can start again if you like."

Ziva took his hand in hers and kissed it. "You're forgiven. You may start again."

Tony pulled Ziva close. "With all my heart, my love," he whispered. Their lips brushed together hungrily as they pressed against one another.

XXXXXXXX

For Tony it had been a new experience. Sure, he had made love to as many women as he could remember, but it had never been filled with this strange new excitement. Which, he surmised, could only come from the knowledge that he could well be fathering a child to his wife and not some girl he met in a bar?

Ziva lay sleeping quietly once more, with a smile that he had never seen before on her face. The morning light now bathed the room. Tony realised that the night had gone so quickly. He quietly and slowly climbed out of the bed, in an attempt to allow Ziva to sleep for a while longer.

'_After all, it's Saturday. Gibbs won't need us.'_ Tony walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Stripping off his clothes, he climbed into the shower. The hot, scolding water felt great as he washed off the sweat that had accumulated over last night's pleasurable escapades. He lent against the glass of the shower, enjoying the water now washing over him. The sliding door of the shower opened and for a moment, a cool breeze washed over his back and legs.

Ziva clasped her hands around his chest and kissed his shoulder. "You didn't want to take a shower together, yes? Having second thoughts?"

"What?" Tony turned his head so that he was looking at her through his peripheral vision. "Hell no! I just thought you might like some extra sleep after last night and this morning." Tony grinned at her. "Besides, you're here now so that makes up for missing you for fifteen minutes."

"That long, yes?" Ziva kissed his shoulder again as she pressed up against him.

"It was that long," Tony nodded, lifting his omega wristwatch to show her. "I was already missing you." Tony slid around in Ziva's arms. Bending down, he kissed his wife long and slow. They broke apart. "I couldn't survive without you!"

"In that case…" Ziva smiled sensually at him as they kissed each other hungrily once more. The glass fogged up as the steam from the water pelted down on them.

XXXXXXXX

Tony walked out of the bathroom an hour later. He was dressed in track pants and an old Ohio State t-shirt. He walked into the kitchen and began to make waffles on the old waffle iron from his college days. Ziva walked into the kitchen wearing a pair of tight jeans and a low cut t-shirt.

She smiled as Tony eyed her up and down. "Like what you see, yes?"

Tony smirked. "I like what I don't see either!"

Ziva hit him playfully on the shoulder. She turned to the refrigerator, pulling out a packet of frozen mixed berries. "Have you got a blender or shredder?"

Tony's eyebrows rose as he looked at her. "Do you honestly think I would have a blender?"

"No. A good point, yes?" Ziva said smiling at him. "You prefer the mixed berries the way they are?"

"Best way to have them," Tony smiled, and then added with a mischievous wink. "Well, there is another way I like them…"

"You're asking for it, my husband," Ziva said, Gibbslapping him across the back of his head. Tony cringed for a second after her palm met the back of his head.

"What! It was a valid point," Tony said, trying to pretend he was irritated. His face broke into a smile. He pulled Ziva close and kissed her again. His hand slid down her back and onto her bottom.

"What did I tell you about that," Ziva said, gripping her husband's hand. Tony grimaced in pain.

"Sorry," he managed to whisper in pain. Ziva released his hand, slid it back onto her bottom and smiled up at him. Before to long, they were kissing again. The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Ziva said pulling away, but Tony held onto her tightly. "Don't push it!"

"I'm sorry, my love, my heart, my everything," Tony said, finally letting go so Ziva could answer the door to his apartment. He returned to the waffles he had left for far too long.

Tony looked up as he heard his wife exclaim, "Gibbs!"

_A/N: What do you think? Your thoughts would be great to hear. Thanks again, Kandon _:)


End file.
